When dreams come true
by Wondergirlxox
Summary: Author Note inside! This is about 4 girls who go on holiday to celbrate finishing college and they meet their favourite band and could there be love and hate in the air. Crap at summarys but please review and hope you enjoy
1. The big holiday

**No i don't own mcfly or the characters which are based on me and all of my best friends**

**Jess**

**x**

Jess's POV 26th November 2005

"Guys" I shouted to my friends Rachael, Alex and Vanessa, we had just finished college after 2 years, yes we are 18 and I had just had a great idea to celebrate

"What babe?" Rachy asked me

"Shall we go to Australia to celebrate?" I asked them

"OMG! Yes!" Vanessa squealed

"Defo" Alex yelled

"Great idea Jessy" Rachael screamed

"Well… put some Mcfly tunes on, pack your stuff and get to bed… because I have got tickets for tomorrow morning… for 3 weeks… in a lovely hotel… I am psychic I knew you wanted to come" I said after looking at the shock faces of my best friends

"And that's why we love you Jessy" Vanessa said as all three of them ran to hug me

I gave a cheesy smile, Rachy put Mcfly's Motion in the Ocean album on and we danced around

"Who is this again?" Vanessa asked

"Mcfly Vanessa! God you always forget" Alex said annoyed

"Sorry it is not my fault that I transferred from America" Vanessa said abit aggregated

"Alex you always seem to have a go at her" Rachael said

"It is true" I said

"Oh your ganging up on me now" She said ready to explode

"No we were just making a point Alex" I said trying to get their mind of it

"Anyway Vanessa they are made up of four boys Dougie Poynter (bassist and back up vocalists), Tom Fletcher and Danny Jones (Lead guitarist and Vocalists) and Harry Judd(drums)… I love Dougie he is so cute and a skater boy like me… well I am a skater girl" I explained

"Well I love Danny" Alex screamed

"No I do you will just break up with him and go off with a bastard" Rachael screamed

"Will not" Alex shouted

"Will to"

They kept doing this for 2 full minutes me and Vanessa sighed then…

"QUIET" We shouted together

"It is not like you are going to meet them" I sighed rolling my eyes, "Anyway" I finished off my sentence ignoring the hackies me and Vanessa were getting of the other 2 "Who do you like Vanessa?" I asked her

"I like Harry" She smiled going a bit red

"Really… that's great… he loves long curly ginger haired girls with blue eyes" I said

"Really?" She questioned

"Yep" I nodded hugging her

She did the cheesiest smile I had ever seen

3 hours had gone and it was 5:00 pm we were going out for tea, and we had been in our pyjamas all day because of packing so we just got changed into something me and Vanessa weren't really dressed up but as usual Rachael and especially Alex was. I was in ¾ length beige skater shorts, trainers and a green top saying 'skater chick', my hair was curled and I had make up on, Vanessa was in demin dungarees, with a pink top underneath and trainers on with her hair down and make up, Rachael had a leopard print mini skirt on, Leopard print high heels on, a beige top on and a leopard print cardigan on with make up on and her hair straightened with a leopard print hair band in as you can tell she likes leopard print and Alex had a black cocktail dress on with black high heels and black cardigan with her hair curled and make up on. We were just going down the street to a little Chinese restraunt it wasn't really fancy but they love getting dressed up. So we went to the little café and had our tea, then went back to our flat it was now 10:30pm.

"Girls, we better get to bed, we have to get up for 4:00am tomorrow morning" I told them

They all sighed

"Why did you book the tickets that early Jess?" Alex asked annoyed

"Because they were the only ones for now, and you are lucky that I booked them at all" I snapped back giving her a hackie

"Fine" she said harshly "Good night" She said stomping up the stairs

"Night Vanessa, Night Rachael" I said hugging my best friends

"Night Jess" They said in unison hugging me back

So we went upstairs and went to sleep

Dougie's POV 26th November 2005

I walked down the stairs rubbing my eyes, I had just got up and I had had a really bad sleep, I had a bit to much last night, I walked into the kitchen at 10:00am to find Danny and Harry sitting on the kitchen table talking to each other and Tom cooking sausage and bacon sandwiches

"Hey sleepy head, paracetamol?" Danny asked

"Yes please, I have a splitting headache" I said taking the tablets off him

"We thought you would after the amount you had last night" Harry laughed

"What I finally got rid of my controlling girlfriend Rosie and needed to celebrate" I said laughing

"True" Harry said

"Guys hurry up and eat your breakfast then get ready Jake is coming at 1:00pm so he says he has some big news" Tom said handing us our breakfasts

"Great I wonder what it is" I said taking a bite of my bacon and sausage sandwich

"Yea we will have to see" Danny said

So it was now 1:30pm Jake (Jake is our manager and is 20 like the others I am 19, 20 in a week) was still not hear we had gotten ready and were sitting in the sitting room. I was wearing ¾ length green skater shorts, with a darker green top on and some black and white vans, with my long blonde hair under my green beanie and my side frinche over my left eye, Danny had his normal black jeans on around his waist like my skater shorts, trainers on and a plain white top and his green beanie, (he is pretty boring when it come to clothes), Harry had some blue jeans on with a red and black top on, trainers and you can't really do much with his bald head can you and Tom had his beige combat trousers on and a brown and white top on with his blonde hair spiked up and trainers on, it is now 1:45pm and still no sign of Jake so while we are waiting I will talk to you about my love life, I had a girlfriend called Rosie she had short light brown hair and she was called Rosie Loveheart and she was really controlling, I dumped her yesterday, I don't what I saw in her. My ideal girlfriend has shoulder length light brown hair, straight or curly, side fringe, natural, hardly wears any make up, funny, adventurous, dare devil, kind, happy, cares about me, lets me care about her, takes in my views, doesn't shout me down, lets me go off with my mates and a skater chick type of girl and so far I haven't found one of them like that yet! And I don't think I will soon and I know that is a lot to find in one girl but I know there is one out there like that for me. I think anyway Jake has arrived and may I add it is now 2:00pm.

"Dude, where have you been?" Tom shouted abit angry and I know when Tom Fletcher is angry he goes a bright shade of red 

"I have been signing a contract for you?" Jake answered

"What type of contract?" Harry asked

"A movie contract!" He said with a silly smile plastered across his face

"What?" We all yelled

"Yes that is right; I have got you a movie contract in a film called Just my Luck, with Chris Pine and Lindsey Lohan, it is going to be filmed in America but we are going to Australia for 4 weeks to record some songs, that we are going to write, well we meaning you"

"Well obviously how many do we have to write?" Tom asked

"Well… just about 6 songs in 4 weeks" Jake said "We won't put them all in the movie we are using 3 in the movie and the other 3 are for your 4th album"

"Ok it sounds great" Tom said calmly

"Yea but 6 songs in 4 weeks, then act for a movie with Lindsey Lohan we won't be able to do it" I yelled

"Doug calm down we will" Danny said patting me on the back I took a deep breath

"Ok I am good" I said

"Right when are we going to Australia?" Harry asked

"Tomorrow morning, we are waking up at 4:00am and leaving at 5:00am and flying at 8:00am and getting there around 2:00am in Australia time 2:00pm in our time" Jake explained

"What? Are we first class?" Danny asked

"Yes Danny as always and we are on a Double Decker plane" Jake explained

"Wicked" We all shouted

"Right get packed and then get to bed because you know up early" Jake said and left, so we packed for 5 hours ordered pizzas watched a movie and it was now 11:00pm

"Right bed time guys Night" Tom said

"Night mum" We replied laughing

He turned around and gave us an evil glare

"Love you mummy" Harry said we burst into stitches accept Tom

"Goodnight guys" He said sternly, after the laughing fits we went to bed.

**Please review please please please because this is my first ever story**


	2. The early morning

Jess's POV 27th November 2005 4:00am

Jess's POV 27th November 2005 4:00am

It was 4:00am and I was trying to get up, I was sooooooooo tired, but I had to get up because I booked the tickets this early, so I jumped out of bed and got dressed in my baggy jeans and trainers with a pink top on saying skater chick again. I straightened my hair and got my pink cap and put it on

"Girls you ready?" I screamed

"Yea" I heard a fozzy Vanessa reply

"Yea" I heard a fozzy Rachael reply

No answer from Alex

"Alex you up!" I yelled

No reply, I stormed upstairs

"Alex" I yelled in her ear she jumped up falling of the bed

"Jess you bitch" she screamed

I gave a cheesy smile "Get ready then" I said and walked out the room, it was now 4:45 and Alex was finally ready in a pink mini skirt and pink top with her hair straightened and make up on, Vanessa was in jeans and a beige top and Rach had skinny jeans on boots and a leopard print blouse on.

W got a taxi to the airport and got our suitcases

"Thank you here is £6.00" Rach smiled and handed the money, we made our way to the door, I lost my footing and tripped dropping my suitcase I was waiting for the thud then I found my self in someone's arms

"Are you ok?" he asked he had blonde hair peaking underneath his green beanie a lovely smile but dark sunglasses on, I thought I recognized his voice but I don't know were from

"Yes I am fine thank you, I am Jessica but call me Jess or Jessy" I smiled extending my hand for him to shake it

"I am…" He was interrupted by…

"Mate what are you doing get here now?!" This man shouted

"Sorry I have to go it was nice meeting you" He smiled and ran off

He was absolutely gorgeous

"Jessy what are you doing?" Vanessa shouted

"I'm coming" I yelled back

"What were you doing?" Rach asked linking into me and Vanessa on the other side and Alex linked into Rach

"Well…I tripped over and I was waiting for the thud but this man caught me he was about 1 to 2 years older blonde hair, dark sunglasses on a green beanie, he was definitely a skater dude but I thought I recognized his voice but I don't know where from" I could feel my self blushing

"Oh Jess" Rach said squeezing my arm

"What was his name?" Alex asked

"I…I don't know he had to go" I said sounding upset

"Oh well it is not like you are going to see him again" Vanessa stated

"True"

We went up to the line to get our tickets, then we went to the security checks, we didn't get called up fortunately then we made our way to the café and sat down for a bit.

"Isn't that Dougie?" Vanessa asked excitedly but quietly

"Of course it's not you don't even know what he looks like" Alex said

"I think it is" Rach said

"Where?" Me and Alex asked but he was gone by the time I got there

We boarded the plane at 8:00am; we were near the back next to the stairs leading at the top I forgot to tell you… we are on a Double Decker plane Ahhhhhh LoL 

Me and Vanessa put my I-pod and started to listen to Ignorance by Dougie and Danny but mostly Dougie

Alex and Rachael put Rachael's Ipod in and listened to Walk in the sun by Danny

I was singing out loud to ignorance I just love that song and no one could really hear me because of the music upstairs from first class

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around… I couldn't believe who it was…

Doug's Pov 27th November 2005 4:00 am

I woke up to Danny and Harry and Tom jumping on my bed

"Dude get up it is 4:30 you have 30 mins to get ready" Tom yelled

"Fine I will get ready if you GET OFF ME" I yelled so loud they went flying off me

"OWWW mate right in my ear drum" Harry said

"GOOD!" I smirked "Now GET OUT!"

"Fine" Danny said

They all went out, and I got ready my baggy jeans on trainer and a black top on with my green beanie I also had my dark sunglasses and my black coat so no one knew who was.

We got a taxi at 5:00am; we got to the airport and took our suitcases

"Thanks mate here is £7.00" Tom said

We made our way up to the doors then this girl, tripped and before I knew it I sprinted towards her

"Mate where are you going?

Before I could answer the girl was in my arms

"Are you ok?" I asked her

She was beautiful, shoulder length light brown hair, baggy jeans like me, trainers, a pink top with skater chick on and a pink cap backwards, she was lovely

""Yes I am fine thank you, I am Jessica but call me Jess or Jessy" She said extending my arm she may aswell have been called Angel she was gorgeous

"I am…" I was interrupted by Tom

"Mate what are you doing get here now?!" Tom shouted

"Sorry I have to go Bye#" I said and ran off I am going to kill Tom when I get there

"What were you doing mate?" Danny asked

"This girl tripped over so I caught her" I said quietly

"Was she hot?" Harry and Danny asked in unison

"Yes she was lovely, she was called Jessica" I explained "That reminds me Tom why did you call me you prat you could see I was busy" I said hitting him on the back of his head

"I knew you were busy that's why I called you, you are really pushing your look what if she was a fan and she found out it was you, she could get everyone's attention on you" He answered back rubbing his head

"She would not have done that" I said confidently

"How do you know are you suddenly psychic" Tom said nastily and the other laughing

"Go away" I stormed off ignoring them shouting after me we had just got through security so I went to a café, I took of my hat and sunglasses and suddenly saw to girl saying is that 'Dougie from Mcfly' I quickly put my hood up and walked away

After getting a drink…

"ANNE BOLEYN SHE KEPT HER TIN WITH ALL HER HOPES…" My phone blasted signalling it was Danny

"Mate where are you we are sorry please come we are boarding in 10 minutes" He bellowed down the phone

"Fine I am coming where are you?" I asked

"We are at Terminal 5, Now come!" He yelled

"Fine" I shouted down the phone and hung up.

5 mins later I was there

"There you are" Harry said

"I am getting…" Tom started

"You are not my mother Tom so give it a rest now get on" I said pushing him on the plane

We got on and made our way towards the stairs at the back of the plane and then I was Jess sitting with her friend singing Ignorance she sounded so beautiful

"I'll catch up with you Guys" I called to the others

"Ok" They said accept Tom who was in a huff with me

I walked towards Jess I can't believe I was going to do this


	3. Suprise

**No i don't own mcfly or the characters enjoy**

Doug's POV still (on the plane)

"Hey again" I said as I tapped on Jess's shoulder, she turned around

"Oh hey fancy seeing you again" She said giving me a wide smile, I nearly melted she is so lovely

"Hey I came to tell you who I am" I smiled

"Oh ok, first I want to introduce my friends Vanessa, Rachael and Alex" She said gesturing to each girl

"Nice to meet you I am Dougie" I said quietly taking of my hat

"You're your D…" She started

"Please don't yell" I said

"Ok your Dougie Poynter you ok?" She asked I smiled

"Yea I…" I was interrupted by

"OMG! It is Dougie Poynter" The girl called Alex shouted everyone looked

"Dougie hide in my seat" Jess said pushing me in the seat, I had fell on my wrist it felt sprained

"Sorry about that everyone my friend was watching a DVD about Dougie she is abit retarded sorry for shocking you" She said everyone turned back around

"I am not retarded" Alex said angrily

"Well you act like it" Jess said with a smirk, she is so cheeky like me

"You ok?" She said extending her hand to help me up

"I am fine thanks to you but I have sprained my wrist" I said takind her hand

"Well let's call it even, and there your wrist should me better know" She smiled after kissing my wrist her touch was so warm and tingily "Anyway what did you want to say?"

"I wanted to see if you and your friends want to come up to first class with me and the guys" I asked

"Yes please" She screamed but quietly "Thank you" She said hugging me, I didn't want her to go she was so cuddly I didn't want her to let go but unfortunately she let go 

"Your welcome" I squeaked out what I am shy I know you wouldn't of thought Dougie Poynter was shy but I am

"Girls get your stuff we are going to first class with mcfly" She said to her friend

"Thank you" Vanessa said

"You are so kind" Rachael said

"Yea" Alex got out

We went up to first class then a air hostess asked for our tickets

"Erm well there with me" I said

"Sorry but no ticket no entry" She said not looking at me, I coughed, she looked up at me

"Oh Dougie sorry yea go in"

"Thank you" I smiled

"A little trouble there mate" Danny shouted over

"Get lost I want to introduce some new friends, Alex, Vanessa, Rachael and Jess" I gestured my hand to everyone who's name went with each

"Oh Jess the hot bird you fancy" Tom said he must be getting me back for pushing him, I could feel myself going a bright red

"Yep that's me her hot bird" Jess said holding my hand and smiling at me, the guys mouths fell open

"Guys are you trying to catch flies" She said closing their mouths

Rach and Alex sat either side of Danny, Jess walked over to Vanessa and I heard her whisper 'Go on hun go and sit next to him' she smiled at her best friend 'ok thank you' Vanessa whispered back hugging her Vanessa walked over and sat next to Danny which smiled at her, I could tell that he liked her, he likes people with ginger hair and Vanessa had lovely ginger hair

Tom whispered to me "Mate she is a keeper" He winked

Jess walked back towards me "Hey you want to go and get a drink" I asked

"Sure" She smiled, I took her hand and we walked over to the bar

"Hey can I ask you one question?" Doug asked

"You just did but you can ask another one" She smiled at me

"Abseiling down a huge mountain or going to a fashion show?" I asked laughing

"Defiantly going…abseiling" She smiled

"You are defiantly my type of girl Jess" I smiled at her

Vanessa's POV

I was wedged between Tom and Harry

"Hey Vanessa are you ok?" Harry asked

I nodded shyly, Jessica was so confident that's why I love her as one of my best friends she sticks up for me all the time I love her as a sister but I am so shy the opposite of Jess, Alex and Rach where fighting other Danny

"Vanessa come on talk stop being shy around us" Tom said sternly but not to harsh

"Tom leave her alone she is shy so stop being nasty" Harry said punching him in the arm

"OW I wish my Katie was here to comfort me" Tom said Katie must be his girlfriend

"Well she isn't you have to wait till we get to our hotel" Harry said

"Harry, Thank you" I said after Tom had walked off

"It's ok, so where are you going?"

"Australia we have just finished college and Jess wanted to celebrate by coming here" I explained

"Cool Jess seems lovely"

"Yea she is she is like my sister" I smiled "So why are you going over?"

"I am going over with the guys to record some new songs, we will be writing 6 songs, we are there for 4 weeks and then we are going back and going to America to shoot a movie called Just my Luck with Lindsey Lohan in" He explained

"OMG! You are going to do that in one year" I smiled laughing Harry joined in

"Yep hope you can come and help us write some new songs and watch us sing them and maybe sing some your self" He said

"I don't know" I said

"Pwease" He said giving me the puppy dog eyes

"Ok, but I am not sure about singing"

"Ok fair enough"

"Harry, mate help me please!" we heard a faint Danny we looked over and Rach was hugging one side and Alex was hugging the other

"Coming" Harry sighed

I grabbed Rachael and Harry grabbed Alex we pulled they finally let go

"Thank you" Danny said letting out a big poof of air

"Can one of you girls get me a drink please?" Danny asked

"I will" Rach yelled

"I will" Alex yelled they both ran to the bar

"That will keep them busy for a while" He said

"Sorry about that they have loved you since you released your first single" I explained

"I know I can tell I am used to it but they were being really nasty to each other and I don't want to ruin there friendship" He explained

"Awww that was deep mate real deep" Harry joked

"Thanks" He said

We all laughed, and then Jess and Doug came over holding hands they look so sweet

"Hey" Jess and Doug said in unison

"Hey" We said in unison back

"We have just saw Rach and Alex fighting over a drink at the bar" Jess told us

We started to laugh accept Jess and Doug who looked confused

"Why?" Doug asked aggregated

"Well they were fighting over me so I told them to go and get me a drink and know they are fighting over the drink" Danny said in between laughter

"Oh that explains it" Jess said

"So what where you guys talking about?" Doug asked

"Well I just asked if Vanessa and you, Rach and Alex wanted to go and help us write some new songs, listen to us play them and maybe Vanessa or you could sing some" Harry explained

"Oh Vanessa should defiantly sing she has an amazing voice" Jess said I went red

**Please review and if you have any ideas please share**


	4. Still on the plane singing debates

Hey fourth part and please review I want to know how I am doing

**Hey fourth part and please review I want to know how I am doing**

Harry's POV (Still on the plane)

"You never told me you could sing!" I told her nudging her lightly on the arm

"It never came up" She replied back red

"Well it kind of did when I asked if you wanted to sing some songs" I chuckled

"True, anyway I think I have an alright voice but I think Alex's is the best voice" She replied

"Does Alex sing?" Danny asked

"Yea she has been on the x factor and Britain's got talent before" Jess replied

"Woah" All 4 of us went **(meaning me, Danny, Dougie and Tom because he has came back if you didn't know)**

"I haven't been on them but I have been on America's got talent because I have transferred from America 2 years ago" Vanessa stated

"Cool" All 4 of us went

"Anyway we can't decide who is better out of the 2 of them so they argue all the time" Jess finished off

"Well we need to think of away to decide who is better" Tom suggested

"Omg! I have just had a great idea" Jess jumped pulling Dougie's arm with her

"Ow Jess I want to keep my arm in my socket if you don't mind" Dougie joked

"HaHa very funny" Jess said

"I'm not bugs bunny" Doug finished

Making us all burst out laughing

"What we laughing at" Rachael said happily coming in with a drink in her hand

"Nothing" Tom said

"Here you go Danny" She said handing him the drink then turning to an upset Alex and smiled cheesily, Danny just sunk down in his chair looking guilty

"Hey Alex" Jess said hugging her

"Anyway what is this great idea" Danny shouted taking a sip from his drink

"Oh yeah" Jess said remembering her idea

"What idea?" Alex and Rachael asked together

"Well you know how Alex and Vanessa can't decide who has a better voice why don't we hold a singing contest like x factor, we could meet up with the guys and they could judge the contest because they have the best voices ever" Jess explained, I thought it was a great idea and I think Doug did to

"That is absolutely brilliant Jess brilliant" Doug shouted hugging her to death

"Doug I want to breath" Jess told him trying to laugh

"Sorry" He said letting go

Then they held hands again I don't know if they are going out but they are holding hands so I don't think so but you can tell Dougie really likes her he blushes LoL

"Yea it is a great idea" I told her smiling

"Yea I love it" Danny said while Rachael trying to cuddle in to him but Danny was pulling away, it was actually quite funny

"It's great" Tom said "Where should we meet up?"

"Well we are in The Australian Outback hotel" Jess told him

"What?!" We all yelled

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Vanessa asked in the whole sentence

"We are in the same hotel" Doug shouted, people looking at us

"No way, coincidence or what?" Alex said laughing and smiling

"I know, so we are landing in 1 hour" I stated

"God 6 hours fly when you have hot girls in front of you" Danny said just like Danny to say that

Me, Tom, Doug, Jess and Vanessa all rolled our eyes, Alex and Rachael looked like they were going to melt on the spot

"Right I am going to go to sleep on the seats, who's with me?" Doug asked

"Me!" We all shouted

"So we all got on the seats and fell asleep

Please review, sorry it is short I had to go out but I will update as soon as I can next chapter is where they get to the hotel and I bring my other best friend Katie into it, so please review, reviews make me happy :)


	5. Landing in Australia

No I do not own mcfly and all that jazz, please enjoy and review I need to know how I am doing and I need ideas thank to RockChick182101 for reviewing, Enjoy

**No I do not own mcfly and all that jazz, please enjoy and review I need to know how I am doing and I need ideas thank you ****RockChick182101 for reviewing, Enjoy (Sorry it is realy short I had to go out early)**

**Jess xxx**

Alex's POV

We all got up to the sound of the captain telling us to put our seatbelts on, because we are landing, so half awake we all sat up and put our seatbelts on, OMG how cute does Danny look when he is half awake, it is like looking at an angel.

"I hate landing" Dougie shouted, squeezing onto Jess's hand pretty hard may I add

"I can tell" Jess stated looking down at her hand which was going white with no blood circulating around it

"Sorry but I normally squeeze Tom's but he is in a huff with me and you will protect me more" He said with a cheesy grin

"Aww sweet, cheesy but sweet" We landed after about 5 mins

"Right seens you are at the same hotel as us, we will take you in our limo" Harry explained

"Really?... Cool!" We all shouted, jumping up and down, they just grinned at us like little school boys opening there presents

We got of the plane, I tripped down the step, but Danny caught me

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned

"Yea I am fine thanks to you" I smiled at him really cheesily, I could feel myself going red, I heard Rachael sigh inn the background. We got to the bottom of the steps where we found Katie, Tom's girlfriend, who were kissing and Jake who was their manager and quite hot.

"Hey Jake this is Vanessa, Alex, Rachael and Jess" Doug said introducing us one by one

"Nice to meet you" We all piled into the limo and made our way to the hotel, we were watching the telly and having some wine at the back of the limo it was so cool!!

"So why are you girls in Australia and how did you meet the guys?" Jake asked

"Well… we have just finished college, so we decided to go to Australia for a few weeks, and in the airport I tripped and Dougie came out of no where and caught me, then we met back on the plane, and went to first class and met the others" Jess explained briefly


	6. Room dilemas and the big date

Jess's POV

"Oh ok" Jake said trying to surface all of this new information I had just gave him

They travelled for about 30minutes it was extremely hot in the limo, the guys had took of their t-shirts even Jake, Alex was obviously drooling over Jake and over Danny, and of course Rachael was drooling over Danny, Vanessa was talking to Harry about singing and what they are going to do together and Dougie was asking me how good I was on a skate board **(I do not know anything about skateboarding lol so just go easy on me). **We finally arrived at the hotel and got our stuff out of the limo and made our way to the front desk.

"Hi yea i book 2 double rooms under Jessica Antcliffe" I told the receptionist

"Oh yes your room umbers are 45 and 47 on the 2nd floor" She answered me, giving me the 2 room keys

"Thank you" And i let Jake go next as i walked over to the girls and started to debate who is going in who's room

"I am with Jess" Rachael yelled

"Fine with me" I said linking arms with my best friend

"Yea but me and Alex don't get along" Vanessa said sadly

"Well neither do me and Alex" Rachael also said get aggregated

"Look you just have to make do i can't share a room with every one" I said walking away angry, they just can't get along it is so annoying, I went and stood next to Dougie, while they waited for Jake, he was having a bit of a problem, so Tom had to help.

"Hey Jess you ok?" Dougie asked concerned

"Yea it's just my friends are fighting who is going with me because Rachael and Alex don't get along and neither do Vanessa and Alex, and also Rachael and Vanessa won't share a room because they want to go with me" I said sighing at the end

"Awwww Jess don't worry you never know we might end up sharing a room" He smiled his most dazzling smile which nearly made my legs turn to jelly but I stood like a rock "Erm Jess?"

"Yea Doug?"

"Do you want to go out for a meal tonight?" what was he asking me on a date

"Of course i would"

"Yes" He screamed excited and became bright red after he realised every one was looking at him "Ok i will come to your room at about 7:00pm ok"

"Yea fine and I might dress up nicely for you" I laughed

"You always look nice"

"Thank you" With that I gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek and walked away and ushered my friends upstairs

Dougie's POV

Oh my god! I am going on a date with Jess and she had just kissed me on the cheek

"Mate you look really happy what's up?" Danny asked

"I am going on a date with Jess" I smiled

"What? Congratulations mate" Harry said

"What time?" Danny asked

"7:00pm"

"Well mate it is 3:00am now so you can have a sleep most of the day and then it will be your big date you asking her to be your girlfriend?" Harry asked

"Yea I think i will she is like my perfect girl" I smiled once again

Tom and Jake finally came over with the keys "Guys we are 42, 44, 46, 48 and 50 across the hall from the girls" Jake said

"Yes" Danny, Harry and Dougie yelled in unison

"Well lets go up, get some sleep and i can get ready for my date" I said running to the elevator

"Date?" I heard Tom ask the guys; Harry filled Tom and Jake in

"Oh" Jake and Tom said, so we all got upstairs and I went in my room, number 45 and collapsed on my and fell fast asleep

Jess's POV

I told the girls about my date with Dougie when we were going upstairs

"Oh Jess wait a go bbes" Alex said hugging me

"Yea and it is a good job I brought my black strapless dress wasn't it?" I joked

"Yea it was" Rachael said

"Right, here are our rooms I am going to sleep see you whenever" I said and we went in our rooms, Rachael followed me in and we both fell fast asleep

I woke up and 5:00pm, I had slept for 15 hours god i was tired, i got up and started to get ready for my date, Rachael came in at 6:00pm, in a tracksuit

"You been to the gym?" I asked while blow drying my hair

"Yea I have it is really nice"

"I will go with you tomorrow" I finished blow drying my hair "Rachy can you curl my hair?"

"Course" She curled my hair and i was finished at 6:30pm so i sat and watched t.v, I had my strapless black dress on, with black high heels my hair curled and makeup on, I looked pretty hot.

Doug's POV

It was nearly 7:00pm i had just finished getting ready I had bought some flowers from the shop downstairs, and i was ready i walked across the hall and knocked on her door, Jess opened and boy did she look gorgeous

"Jess you look wonderful"

"Thank you Dougie you look nice yourself"

I just smiled at her "I got you these roses" I said handing her them

"Thank you" She smiled and went and put them in her room and she came back we headed downstairs and got a nice window table and the hotel restraint we ordered a bottle of wine, and we got talking about our hobbies, our interests, music. Jess's favourite band is... wait for it... Mcfly.

We ordered our food and waited, when we had finished our food I was debating on asking her the question. We were eating dessert, and she had just finished as did I and then i asked her.

"Jess?"

"Yea Dougie?" She looked up smiling

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"


	7. Uh Oh Bitch fight

**Hey thanks LizzieJoe for all your encouragement, I owe you because I wouldn't of updated so fast**

Jess's POV

What?! Did he just ask me what i think he asked me? I wanted to scream with joy, his little smile dying to find out my answer

"Dougie of course I will!" I screamed, he jumped up in joy, and he leaned across the table

"I am so glad" He whispered, and then his soft lips touched mine, it was the best kiss i have ever had it lasted for ages i didn't want him to stop but unfortunately he did "Shall we take a romantic walk?"

"Yes" I smiled at him

He took mine in his, we entwined fingers and we went out the hotel and went for a nice walk through the park i can't believe i am dating Dougie from Mcfly, yes wait until i tell the girls

Harry's POV

Me and Vanessa were sitting in my room, talking about her singing one of our songs for a bonus track on our new cd.

"I don't know Harry I am not that good seriously i am not trying to get attention i just don't think i am" Vanessa said trying to let me down reassuringly

"Vanessa please just sing for me and we will see"

"Ok what do you want me to sing?" She said giving in

"Erm Breaking free from high school musical"

"Ok

We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reac  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe  
We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  


Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhhh  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see  
We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Troy:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
We're breaking free  
Ohhh , yeah  
More than hope  
More than faith  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together  
We see it comin'  
More than you  
More than me  
Not a want, but a need  
Both of us breakin' free  
Soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  


Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Ohhh  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are" She finished i could of stopped her half way through the song but i decided to leave her she sounded beautiful she was nervous at first but became so open and confident

"So what do you think?" Vanessa asked nervously, i don't know what came over me but i leaned in and kissed her passionately

"That is what i thought"

"Wow it wasn't that good" Vanessa joked, then leaned into me and kissed me graciously, we just sat there kissing and kissing. "Vanessa do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked in between kissing

"Yes" She replied as she came up for air, and we sat there kissing more than ever

Narrators POV

Yes Jess's and Vanessa's love life is going how they planned but Alex's isn't. Rachael had went for a midnight swim because the pool was opened and Alex and Danny were hanging out in Danny's room they were talking about songs.

Danny's POV

Me and Alex were having a nice little chat but she was keeping flirting with me, Alex isn't the type of girl I like to be my girlfriend. We talking a bit longer then she leaned into kiss me. I mover my head away

"Alex what are you playing at?" I stood up shocked

"I thought we were clicking?"

"Sorry but no we weren't I don't like you like that Alex sorry again but don't do that again"

"What are you on about Danny? You get into bed with like every woman you meet, you know what the papers says, your a little sleeping around bastard" She yelled

"No i am NOT that is the papers making stuff up" I screamed suddenly my door opened to shows Harry and Vanessa hand in hand, Tom and Katie hand in hand and Dougie and Jess hand in hand standing there puzzled

"What's going on?" Jess asked letting go of Dougie and coming over to us

"Alex tried to kiss me and i told her not to then started to say that i was sleeping around bastard" I shouted

"ALEX what are you playing at?" Jess shouted getting angry, Dougie came over and calmed her down

"I don't know"

"You just wanted to get laid!" Vanessa shouted out from nowhere making her way towards me and looked Alex in the face

"What did you say bitch?" She said getting right in her face

"I said that you are a slut and that you wanted to get laid" Suddenly Alex slapped her across the face and Vanessa stumbled back, Harry ran over to her and kept her steady.

"Now you don't mean that" She smirked and Vanessa who's nose was bleeding

"I can't believe you just done that" Jess yelled

"Yea well i did"

"Alex, Vanessa is right you do just want to get laid and you can't face it. We came for a nice holiday, met our favourite band ever and amazing lads and you fight with us over Danny it is pathetic" Rachael had joined us by now and heard most of the fight, Tom had filled her in at the door. Alex was about to hit Jess but Dougie stopped her

"Don't you think about it"

Then Dougie and Jess had left, followed by Vanessa and Harry, Tom and Katie then me and Rachael. Alex was left all by herself

Alex's POV

They are right, i did want to get laid, but how dare they say it. Just because Harry and Vanessa are going out and Dougie and Jess. I just need to calm down and relax and no get upset we will start a new day tomorrow.

**Hey hope you enjoyed i wanted some bitchiness in this lol**

**And if any one has any ideas please tell me i have writers block**

**thanks **

**Jess :)**


	8. AUTHOR NOTE

**Author Note**

Ok guys I have realised that I really liked doing this story but haven't updated in forever because of stuff that was happening lol so I was wondering who should think I should keep going!!! R&R to let me know plz

Love you guys

Jess xxxx


End file.
